Life is Never What it Seems
by Pig-Rabbit-Suk
Summary: Bella moved in with Charlie Freshman year. Charlie turned abusive. Everyone ignores Bella. Senior year starts up. What will happen? Will she meet people, or suffer her last year like all highschool year?
1. Chapter 1

I do not, I repeat, do not own anything from Twilight. All the greatness goes to rightful owner(s).

Rated M for abusive actions, language, and later on rape (maybe), and later on lemons.

* * *

**Chapter one**

_**BPOV**_

I moved from Phoenix when I was 14 during the summer. My mother, Renee, was always sad because she couldn't be with her husband, my now step-father, Phil. So I decided to send myself to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. Boy, do I regret doing that.

After a couple months of living with Charlie, he started drinking. For awhile he didn't do anything, just came home drunk. But all that changed one night when he went to far.

I still remember the first day it all started.

**_Flashback_**

"_Bells?" Charlie slurred while stumbling to get inside. Great, I thought, he is drink, again._

"_Yes, dad?" I replied. I sighed and got up from the table to go and help him to his room. When I got to him, he had this glint in his eye. I've never seen it before._

"_Da-dad?" I stuttered. Oh god. What is he going to do?_

"_You look like Renee. Too much like her. I can't stand to look at you anymore. It reminds me to much like her." He said with venom. He started walking towards me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper._

"_Shut up, you little bitch!" He screamed at me. I had my back against the wall by then, but he kept on coming towards me. I tried turning around to go run into my room, but he already grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor and started kicking me._

"_Dad, stop it! Please!" I begged him. He ignored me and kicked me even harder._

_He finally stopped from kicking me in the ribs, back, and stomach. He then grabbed me by my hair and dragged me upstairs to my room._

"_You will not come out tell I allow you." He told me as sternly as he possible could._

_I didn't say anything, other then sobbed quietly. He finally got my bedroom and opened the door and threw me inside._

"_Do you understand me, Isabella?" He hissed at me, with such venom it would make a _Hydrophis Belcheri Sea Snake jealous**_. _**

"_Ye-yes, father." I chocked out with sobs. _

**_End of flash back._**

But I had to come back to reality when I herd Charlie coming in the house. I had dinner set up and it still was hot. You could see the steam rising from the freshly cooked rib-eyed steak.

"Dinner better be on the table, Isabella. Or I will punish you worthless ass." Charlie said while he threw his belongings on the ground for me to pick up. He normally get home around close to seven or eight in the evening.

I also became his personal maid over the years. It was living hell here, but I had one more year and I would be free from his hand.

"Dinner is freshly made on the table for you father." I said with no emotion. I learned to hide everything over the past few years. I had to or people would find out. Who know that Charlie would do if someone found out?

"Well your dinner is done, and the house is clean. May I go to bed, being as school start tomorrow?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to piss him off the night before school. I'm still sore from last night beating.

"Yeah." He mumbled with a mouth full of food. I sighed in relief and hurried off to get ready for bed. Before he could change his mind after eating.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

Sorry for the horribleness. I haven't written a story sense I was in third grade. And that was seven years ago. So I would appreciate if you could give me tips, grammar help. Though I'm pretty sure my grammar was okay. Be truthful, I can handle the truth to a great extent. So review, I guess. I also will update as soon as I can. Which will probably be every day.

Yours Always

Hatta-Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Bah! Well I said I'd post everyday if I got a review. So here is another shitty chapter.

I still don't own Twilight, or its characters, but whatever.

Oh. I've added teacher from my school.

And yes, it is still rated M. For the language, abuse, and whatever else I said the first chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up to light shining in my window. I normally woke up after Charlie left for work. So I got up and grabbed my bag of toiletries of my desk and went to the bathroom.

I came down stairs about a half an hour later. I had plenty of time to grab something to eat and get to school in time and not be late. So I grabbed a box of cereal and ate while I was lost in thought. Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and key and went out to my old Chevy.

I arrived at school five minutes later and noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. _Who the hell has a vehicle that nice in this town?_ I wondered. _Well doesn't matter, they will probably ignore me like everyone else does. This is going to be a long day today._

So I got out of my warm truck and headed off to English class. It wasn't my favorite subject, but I was damn good at it. I soon got to class and sat in my usual seat in the back.

Mrs. McKinney walked in as the last bell rang out. She normally didn't come in tell a few minutes after class started. Not that I was complaining. Then soon after a pixie like women, with spiked hair sticking out in every direction, came waltzing in behind her.

"Class, we have a new student today. So I'd like her to introduce her to everyone." McKinney told us in a bored tone.

"Hello, I'm Alice." She sang out in a high soprano voice, which would defiantly make any singer, and I do mean both sex singers.

Alice then got McKinney to sign her slip and pointed to the only empty seat in the class, which being next to me. Alice soon skipped towards me and sat down. McKinney then began our new lesson when Alice got seated.

"Hello," he whispered in her sing song voice. "I'm Alice Cullen." She was smiling so much you'd think her face would hurt by now.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Bella." I whispered to her cautiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat with my family and I today at lunch." She asked happily.

"Ummmm? Sure, why not." I answered slowly. I was wondering what was wrong with her. Who wanted to be friends with me, a stupid worthless slut? I guess she and her family will figure out sooner or later.

"Oh! We are going to be the best of friend, Bella. I can just see it now. I'm so excited." She said with so much excitement I thought she was going to explode. She was also bouncing up and down in her seat.

All I could do was smile and blush shyly. We didn't talk the rest of the period and I was partly thankful and partly not. I was happy I made an actual friend. Hoping I will be able to keep her as one.

The bell rang out like a battle cry.

"I'll hopefully have you in other classes. If not, I'll see you at lunch." Alice exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah… See you at lunch…" I told her shyly. I then headed to Spanish in a daze.

I got there before the bell rang and noticed another new student. He was tall, had curly brown hair, and looked like he was one of those body builders. I shook my head and walked back to my seat, once again in the back of the class room.

Mr. Hernandez didn't make him introduce himself to the classroom like Mrs. McKinney did. But he pointed to where I was sitting to indicate where he should sit the rest of the year. _Great, _I thought, _another new student. _Maybe he was Alice's brother and just as friendly.

"Hey Bella! Alice told me about you before I came into class. I'm her brother, Emmett." He boomed. He had a loud voice, but he seemed like a giant bear.

"Hello, Emmett." I answered with a blush.

"I also herd you were eating with us at lunch." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Alice invited me. So I accepted." I answered with a smile. It's nice to have people to talk to that didn't mind how I acted. I've already made two friends today.

"Sweet!" He chuckled.

We didn't talk much after that, just about small things about each other and if I needed help with something. I soon realized he was more like a giant teddy bear.

Spanish was soon over, and I headed to my other classes. No more new students… So far.

_~To be continued~ _

Hmmm, A lot more written in this chapter. I'm just going to put up what I write. If there is a spelling error, please don't mind telling me. I like to be able to spell correctly. .

So I am waiting for reviews. They make the author happy. Especially if they are good reviews. Flamers I will ignore you.

HattaGirl


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a chapter update. Sorry you guys. I am going to take a break for awhile. I am not able to work. I have a torn muscle under my rib sadly. So I am going to do whatever I can to get money easily without bothering my muscle to much.

So I will probably start updating sometime next week, maybe sooner. I have no idea. I will post chapter three whenever I can think of something.

HattaGirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little delay guys. . I just couldn't think of anything. But I read some stories and got some ideas. So on to the third chapter!**

**Oh and everything will be in Bella's view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I came out of my last class before lunch hour. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and next thing I knew I had an over hyper pixie linking arms with me.

"Come one, Bella! You are sitting with us rather you like it or not!" She sang out. How could someone so little have so much energy?

"Alright, Alice. I'm going. Jeez." I stated irritably. I'm pretty sure it isn't natural to be that energetic.

As we headed toward the cafeteria I got more nervous. I have only meet Emmett and Alice so far.

"Um… Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" She asked excitedly. I swear she is hyped up on energy drinks now.

"Um… Well I've only meet you and Emmett. What if everyone else doesn't like me?" I said in a small voice.

She looked at me seriously. "Bella, please. They will love you." She told me.

"How would you know?" I asked her.

"Bella… Trust me, they will love you." She sighed. "Now let go and get some food already."

I sighed and let her drag me the rest of the way. Soon enough we were waiting in line to get our lunch. I got lemonade and she ripped it out of my hands and put it on her lunch tray.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm paying for it, silly Bella. What do you think I'm doing?" She giggled at me.

"I can pay for it myself, Alice." I said in a huff. I couldn't understand her.

We got out of line and went to an empty table. Soon enough more of the Cullen's came. First it was a taller blonde. Than there was a women with Emmett that looked like she should be a swim suit model with blonde hair.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and ran over to me and picked me up in a huge hug while twirling me around. I was right; he was like a giant teddy bear. I always felt safe and protected near him. Which I thought weird, knowing that I barley even knew him.

"Em!" I giggled into his chest. He then let me down and went over to the blonde women.

"Bella this is Jasper. My boyfriend." Alice said while they looked at each other with such compassion you didn't want to stare. It felt as if you were gawking at them during a very intimate moment between the two.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. My girlfriend." Emmett said in his booming voice. He looked at her like a kid with his first crush. It made me giggle.

"Oh, and Bella, this is Edward." Rosalie said to me while pointing behind me. I turned around and found a guy who would resemble a Greek God. He had auburn hair and a long sleeve shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore slightly baggy jean. It was rude to gawk, but I couldn't help myself. They all were beautiful, in a way it was not natural. And they all were paler than me.

I was soon out of my little episode when Alice elbowed me light in the rib. "Bella shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." She giggled at me.

I blushed and grabbed my lemonade off of Alice's tray and took a small sip while staring at the table.

"So Bella. When can we plan a shopping trip?" Alice squealed.

"Shopping trip?" I asked with a confused look upon my face.

"Alice…" Edward scowled at her.

"Edward…" Alice mimicked him.

"She barley knows you and you barley know her. Don't corrupt her with your fetish of shopping." He said while narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked Rosalie.

She giggled at me and shook her head, "I'd be frightened if I were you." She whispered back.

"I herd that you two!" Alice said with a glare.

I stared wide eyed at her.

"Alice, would you please not frighten poor Bella here. Its bad enough you are taking her shopping." Edward said and chuckled.

"Edward, if it makes you feel better, we all can go. I'm pretty sure Emmett wants new video games." Jasper stated calmly.

I felt a wave of calming ease when Jasper spoke. He seemed like a very calming guy to be around.

"Hell yes I do!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie shook her head at him and laughed.

"So there, Edward, its settled. We're all going shopping." Alice said with triumph and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why does someone so tiny like you, have to be so energetic and annoying as you? It's unbelievable." Edward chuckled.

"It takes pure talent dearest brother." Alice sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

After she said that the bell rang for sixth period.

"Well I better go. I can't be late for Biology again. Mr. Darlington might get mad if I am." I said while grabbing my bag.

"Here, let me walk you." Edward said in his velvety voice. I just gawked at him.

"Um… Are you sure?" I asked while shaking my head to clear the cloud that dazed me.

"Yes, it's my next class too." He chuckled while snatching my bag from me.

"What are you doing? I can carry that myself." I said while glaring at him. This is extremely hard to do. Glaring isn't a natural thing to do while looking at him.

"To bad." He said and laughed at my expression.

"Are all you Cullen's stubborn?" I said in a huff and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Most of us are, yes. And I just happen to be one of them." He said with a crooked grin. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. I had to remind myself to breath afterwards.

We walked into the class and Edward walked up to Mr. Darlington and got his paper signed and Darlington pointed to the only open seat. Next to me. Great, I thought, Just what I needed. Another distraction.

This is going to be the longest period so far…

_~To be continued~_

* * *

**Sorry about the little break. But I'm back. I will not promise to update everyday. I am busy tomorrow. So if I update I update. If I don't, please don't kill me. **

**HattaGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people! I am writing now. Calm down!**

**So here is the fourth chapter.**

**Yippee!**

**It is a lot more shorter than what I've had so far. I'm so sorry for that. I promise to make the next one the longest one I've done so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So…?" I asked hesitantly. I soon then fell into the depths of his golden eyes. I was lucky I was able to draw. I wouldn't mind drawing all the Cullen's.

But soon enough I was brought out of my daydreaming by someone shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Bella?" Mr. Darlington called from his desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your dad is in the office to pick you up." He told me.

I got up and went to grab my bag, but Edward already had it ready and handing it to me.

"How do you do that?" I asked surprised.

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"Oh never mind." I sighed and walked away.

I walked out of the classroom and out of the building to the office. Soon enough I was there and Charlie was waiting for me.

"Bella! Meet me at home." Charlie said angrily.

"Why? What is going on?" I asked with wide eyes. It wasn't like Charlie to pull me out of school for anything.

"I'll tell you when I get home. If I feel like it." He told me while walking towards his cruiser.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes. Then mentally shook myself and started off towards my truck. Hoping just once that he isn't pulling me out to beat me and to leave me alone.

But you can never be to careful, can you? As my mind drifted off I was surprised to find myself home without even knowing it. Soon enough I pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbed my book bag, and got out of my old Chevy truck.

When I walked in the house, I found Charlie standing in the hallway with his belt in his hand.

"Da-dad?" I asked shaking.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

**Oh, aren't I horrible. I left a cliffy. :D Well I wrote. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I would have had a longer chapter, but I thought of leaving that for an ending. :D So please review. I love getting reviews. :3 I will write longer chapters if I get more as well. ;D Oh, I might not write tomorrow. I might be going to a friends house to watch all of the episodes of True Blood season three. So once again, reviews please. :3**

**HattaGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. Well I haven't gotten one review. So I'm really sorry for not writing anything. I've also been extremely busy. My friend who moved to Washington is visiting and I've been dealing with some problems. So sorry again. I also can't think of anything to write.


	7. I'm so sorry

Oh my god guys! I am so so very sorry. I've been so busy and I forgot about the story! Then once everything starts seattling down before school starts I get told my favorite teacher is gone. I mean he helped me get back onto my feet, I'm writing this story because of him. And so I've been so torn because of it. I am also going on vacation for awhile, I can try and write stuff down on a notebook. Plus my computer broke. So I can write what I can during school when I am in advisory if my teacher allows me too, which she will.

Once again, I am so sorry, I haven't been myself latley. Everything been tough. Especially going to school and not being able to see him or anything.

~HattaGirl


	8. Chapter 8, but actually chapter 5

My sincere apologizes. But here is an update for once. My life is still tough right now. Especially at school with Mr. Darlington ebing gone, yes, Bella's Biology teacher. He was a very important person to me. He helped me through a tough time and everything. And I'm just getting over being sick.

~Flashback~

_When I walked in the house, I found Charlie standing in the hallway with his belt in his hand._

_"Da-dad?" I asked shaking._

~End of flashback~

He then put the belt on the hook and started decending towards me.

"Now Bella, I would listen to me if I were you. Who knows what'll happen if you don't." He said with a slight slur coming closer to me with a look in his eyes.

"Dad, please. Don't do this." I tried pleating.

"Shut up, you fucking whore." He growled and slapped me so hard it stunned me.

He then grabbed my hair and started dragging me up the stair to my room.

"Dad... What are you going to do?" I whined.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I?" He chuckled darkly. "Now what fun would that be, my dear Bella?" He said while opening my bedroom door and throwing me on my bed.

He then grabbed some handcuffs from his back pocket and roughly yanked my wrists over my head and cuffed them to my bed.

"Dad! No, please don't do what I think you are going to do!" I yelled at him. Tear then began rolling down my face.

"You'll like this a lot, Bella. I know you will, because I'll like it a lot as well. And you are a whore." He said while climbing on top of me on the bed and ripping off my clothes. "Now, if you struggle, I will punish you and make you wish you were dead. Now do you want that?"

"N-n-no, father. I don't." I choked out.

"Good, Bella." He cooed at me while taking of the last bit of my clothes. He then unzipped his pants and came toward my entrance. "Alright, Bells. We are both going to have a fun time now. I know it."

He then entered me. I started to scream as a searing, ripping pain spread through me.

"Shut up! Do you want the neighbors to hear you?" He screamed at me and slapped me.

I then went quiet and shut down as best as I could while he pumped into me over and over again. Alls I could feel was the searing pain that kept ripping through my body as my own father raped me. Taking away the only thing I had left to give that wasn't broken. Now I am complete broken. No one will want me if they found out. They will think I am a dirty descusting whore.

The last thing I remembered was him grunting his release and falling on top of me, panting.

"I hope that was as special as it was for me." He said while getting off me and kissing my forehead.

He grabbed the keys and uncuffed me and then punched me in the eye.

"Now I better not hear you told something about this special night. If I do, who knows what'll happen." He said while kissing my forehead and walking out of my bedroom.

After what seemed like hours, I got up and took a shower. Turning the water to a boiling temprature and scrubbing my skin raw. Trying to get the feeling of complete dirtyness away. After the hot water ran out, I got out and put on my old sweat pants and a Period table of Elements shirt and went to bed.

It wasn't a very good night for sleeping. I slept with nightmare haunting me of Charlie raping and beating me.

~To be continued~

Once again, I will update as soon as possible. I will try and make updates at least once a week. If I can, more than that. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I have had writer's block. But I guess with all the homework I've been doing, that'd happen.

~~~Hattagirl~~


	9. Sorry guys

Hey, I am really sorry about this author's note and all. But I am not continueing with the story. I don't have the time, and I am so busy with trying to get ahead in school. I am trying to talk to my mom in doing these online caurses for college for credits. But it costs a lot of money. I'm already struggling loads in school. So I really need to focus on my education before anything. So, I'm terribly sorry. I will try and do one shots once in awhile. But right now I'm going through another Harry Potter faze. Well I always am, it's aoart of me, literally speaking. I have even improved in my literature as well. But I still am not continueing with this story. I love all my supporters and reviewers.

~HattaGirl~


End file.
